gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Storyline glossary
This page list the most common terms used in Gaia Online storylines. 0-9 * Place holder There are no entries yet. A-E A * Airship Unique vehicles literally shaped like a ship one would find at sea. It is unknown what powers these ships (say one) but they have the ability to navigate the skies. * Animated These are monster beings featured in Gaia's MMO, zOMG!. ---- B * Byproduct 2113 Chemical waste product created by the corporation OMNIDRINK™. This chemical was disposed of carelessly by being dumped in a graveyard. It formed a sub-soil barrier impenetrable to the souls of the dead. Those buried in the graveyard were trapped in the private hell of their slowly rotting corpse. ---- C * Casimir Tree Is what keeps airships afloat, this species of tree has interesting properties and are described as being from the old world. * Cheer Coil A contraption built by ElfTechs, its purpose was to transfer Santa Claus' mind back to his original body which was mentally being occupied by a cow. * Cheer Engine An engine that is powder by happiness and holiday cheer. Gaians donated items to help fill the Cheer Engine with the gooey ectoplasm of holiday joy. The engine was the main source of power for The Overseer's airship. * Co-host Are joint host alongside the lead host. This was seen in the Evolving Item Report largely in 2008 when Timmy was mutating, and when Dr. Singh was looking for a co-host to replace Timmy (then called T-Bone), this lasted from September 25th to December 19th. When Timmy became an adult he did the reports in prison and on the road, which resulted in meeting some rather odd people. The following co-host in order by appearance: Labtech Gene , Jeff , Rina , Peyo , Jack , Prakash Singh , Purvis , Santa Claus (cow mentality) , Mrs. Claus, Edmund , Crazy Murderer Keith , Old Pete , Pastor Gork , Rick , Telos 5 , Ron Bruise , Brother Swimp , Giant Holy Head ---- D * Dancey Dancey Is a phrase created by Ian and Rufus after they were reunited in the manga 18 Convergence. ---- E * Emu Music Is a term used to describe a style of rock music typically characterized by melodic and expressive musicianship. It is meant to be a parody of the term emo.Wikipedia: It should be noted that the obvious name error was coined by Timmy, when he was going through 'megapuberty'. In April 2009, Timmy tells Dr. Singh he made up his mind to become an emu and persists even after she tells him that an emu is a large, flightless bird. * Energy Drink This can refer to Item:Red Bino Energy Drink and Item:Zurg Energy Drink. These drinks alter the form of the drinker. F-J F * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- G * G-Meter Peddled by Ron Bruise, this meter supposedly responds to the soul and the needle tells whether one is feeling anxiety. Anxiety because of bad aliens in ones past. The cost of the meter is 350,000 Gold. At 25 gold a week it would take 14,000 weeks to save up for one,- which is about 269 years. * GTMS Santa's Mechanical Suit built by S CORP ElfTechs. * G-Virus Is the name of a virus created by a crew of G CORP LabTechs during October 2004, under the orders of Johnny K. Gambino. It works as a cell combiner which is able to create new cells with the strengths of both samples, while suppressing the weaknesses. ---- H * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- I * I.V.EGAN Is an Organic Soy Based Blood Substitute. ---- J * Jeff & Pals Is (or was) a children's TV show, a known fan of the show is Rina. And one of the former employees was a sloth costumed wearing man named Jeff, the Friendly Mammal. K-O K * Keith's Jacket Is a leather black leather jacket owned by Crazy Murderer Keith. It was worn by an adult Timmy for a period of time. * Krazy Wheels Stallion GT A red mini car Timmy bought when he became an adult. It has a 0.02 horsepower sewing machine engine with a top speed of three miles per hour on level ground, it takes six double-A batteries to power it so there is no need for gasoline. It also takes a nine-volt for the headlights which is a bit pricey. Although liked by Timmy very much, it should be noted that this car is not street legal and it has a maximum weight capacity that is very low. And the authentic squeaky rubber horn isn't standard equipment on the Krazy Wheels Stallion GT—however there is the optional "Krazy Kidz XL" trim package which would include one. File:Car KrazyWheelsStallionGT.jpg ---- L * Love Triangle Refers to a romantic relationship involving three people. These types of relationships usually end up in conflict. * Lovetron 9000 This was a quiz created for the 2009 Promageddon event, made functional with the reprogramming of Bludeau done by Liam. The taker of the quiz would be able to chose if they wanted to be matched with a Male or Female. ---- M * Megapuberty Is the diagnosis Edmund used to describe Timmy's rapid growth spurt. This condition is caused by the pituitary gland, which can become severely swollen, resulting in the body to experience a mutation. ---- N * NeXuS An organization owned and run by LabTechX, it was created to harness energy with the unwitting help of Gaians. ---- O * Map:OMNIDRINK A corporation that creates products and provides innovative industrial solutions in the would of heavy manufacturing and high-volume chemical processing. * Oral burpies A viral disease that has been no clear diagnosis as to what the disease is, how it is contacted or what effects it has on the body of a carrier. There has been no mention of treatments, prevention measures, or a cure.Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt4 (Health) The disease was first mentioned in a EI Report in 2009 by Old Pete, who spoke of another hobo who died from the disease. In Summer 2010, Gaians set out with a crew to help a demigod, along the way the crew ran into a number of unexpected tragedies, one of these was contracting a case of oral burpies. In Autumn of 2011, a new product called Gro-Gain Max was released on trial, one of the minor side effects included contacting a case of oral burpies. P-T P * PubeCellerator A machine that is meant to counteract the mutation know as "megapuberty" by accelerating the process of puberty to a matter of hours. ---- Q * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- R * Ring: zOMG! Rings are the main fighting tool used to combat the Animated. ---- S * Place holder There are no entries yet. * Serum 3A Is the name of a serum created by a crew of G CORP LabTechs during October 2008. When injected into a corpse it becomes a life force of sorts, turning a corpse into a type of zombie called a Glompie. * Silent Flash Was protocol initiated by the Gambino's security head Bucho, when the zombie hoard became too overwhelming and it was clear that the virus was going to spread outside of Isle de Gambino. * Smooth Jazz Countdown Is a list of songs seen in the Evolving Item Report of 2008. The countdown was hosted by T-Bone aka Evil Timmy, when he and Labtech Gene practically took over the show. * Suitomatic VII Is the code name for a gene splitting centrifuge which works through the miracle of physics and spinning. It was brought on the EI Report show by Edmund and used on Timmy to separate him from his evil half. ---- T * Place holder There are no entries yet. U-Z U * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- V * Item:Vial of Unknown Liquid Is the name of a serum created by LabTechX during 2004 October. When injected into a zombie it restores them to their human form. ---- W * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- X * Place holder There are no entries yet. ---- Y * Sno Yeti A group of creatures that were eventually turned into stuffed toys after wreaking havoc in S CORP. ---- Z * Place holder There are no entries yet. References Category:Storyline glossary Category:Lists